1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a collection of parts useful to embellish a snowman and more particularly to a container for the parts which is itself adapted to be useful to embellish a snowman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art problem that this invention is directed to is that of embellishing a snowman. It is traditional to embellish a snowman by providing eyes, nose, mouth and buttons by embedding stone-like pieces in the snowman's head and body at appropriate places. Traditionally, these stone-like pieces were pieces of coal which were generally more available and provided color contrast that was suitable. Variations were made in that a carrot or a small stick or such similar objects were provided instead of coal pieces for the snowman's nose. Also, a pipe embedded in the mouth area was added as well as a hat on top of the snowman's head to further characterize the snowman.
These items were never readily available and had to be searched for each time a snowman was made. With the exception of the hat and pipe, these items were lost or discarded when the snowman was destroyed or melted, and had to be searched for anew when another snowman was made at a different time.